1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a package for protecting articles from shipping and handling damage in a transport condition and for prominently displaying the articles in a display condition, and, more particularly, to a package readily convertible from the transport condition to the display condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to withstand the impact forces encountered during shipping and handling without transmitting excessive amounts of such forces to articles packaged within a transport package, the packaging is typically constituted of a corrugated board material with or without packaging materials such as loose fill, rigid but deformable inserts, inflatable inserts, etc. Upon arrival at a retail site, the packaging materials are removed, and the articles are typically stacked, for display purposes, either on built-in store shelving or on stand-alone displays. Stacking the articles is a time-consuming, costly procedure. Displaying the articles in their original packages is not only unaesthetic, but also unsatisfactory from a retailing viewpoint, since the articles are not prominently displayed, and for the most part are hidden in their original packages.